Christmas in Narnia
by rika08
Summary: Christmas was on its way in Narnia. Snow, presents, candles, and mistletoe. And let's not forget a kindling romance between a king and queen. bad summary, sorry
1. Presents

Snow had come covered the land in a dust of white. The air had grown cold and every breath became a puff of white fog. Cloaks had come out from armoires and around the necks of travelers or those who ventured outside. Christmas was on its way in Narnia. The people of Narnia were in a hustle decorating their homes and villages. Those who could not venture outside because of the cold, found their homes decorated by the kindness of their neighbors. Wreaths hung from nearly every door or tunnel entrance in the land. Ribbons of ivy was wrapped the post in stalls, staircase railings, and anything else imaginable. Candles were lit in windows at night, glowing softly.

Strolling through the street of the city, Susan couldn't not help but marvel at the beauty surrounding her. She had seen a great many Christmas's in Narnia during the Golden Age, but this was her first Christmas after the defeat of Miraz. To say she was excited would be a great understatement. She was ecstatic! She could hardly hold back the smile on her rosy face and with Christmas only a few days away, her excitement was sure to grow.

Children played about in the snowy street, throwing handfuls of snow at each other, laughing and screaming with cheer. Groups of women traveled along the streets, some carrying baskets in their arms, others carrying nothing for the moment. Centaurs traveled through the streets, dressed as best they could for the cold. Groups of dwarves and fawns travels amongst the people through the city, sending out their greetings and Christmas cheer.

Susan smiled and hurried through the street. No one really noticed her passing, since everyone had their own duties to finish. And Susan frequently spent time outside the castle, so to see Queen Susan out was nothing new to the people. She skipped through the streets, kicking up snow as she went. The children she passed screamed with glee as the snow came back down.

Susan ran across the street, in between passing horses and carriages. She reached the other side and scurried into one of the shops. Susan was greeted with a wave of warmth from the shopkeeper's fireplace. Susan pulled off her hood and removed her gloves. She slowly began venturing into the shop.

An elderly woman's face appeared. "Oh, your majesty, what can I do for you today?"

Susan smiled. "I'm looking for a particular book. I'm hoping you carry it in your wonderful shop."

The woman smiled. "Perhaps so, my lady. What style book are you looking for?"

"History." Susan answered.

The woman nodded. "This way."

Susan followed the woman through the rows of leather-bound books. Her eyes took in every cover and every title she passed. Perhaps once the Christmas season had passed, Susan would return and further inspect these books.

The woman finally stopped. "Unfortunately the genre you've selected is not as popular as some. So I was forced to place them out of reach."

Susan looked up. Several dozen books were placed out of reach, but she saw the one she wanted. "Do you have a ladder?"

The woman looked shocked. "Well, yes, but-"

"I'll fetch it." Susan said.

"But…but you're majesty-"

"Where is your ladder?" Susan asked. She placed the basket on the floor.

"In the back but-"

Susan walked off toward the back of the shop. She found the ladder near the door. Susan carefully weaved through the rows of shelves carrying the small ladder. The old woman was still by the shelf, still looking completely confused. Susan set the ladder up against the shelf. She climbed up slowly; making sure the shelf would not fall over.

"Oh, do be careful my lady." The woman pleaded.

Susan climbed up the ladder until she reached the level. She reached out and took the large leather-bound book in her hands. The ladder creaked with Susan's movements.

"Oh my. Perhaps you should come back down, majesty? You can drop the book." the woman suggested.

Susan nodded. She lowered her arm and dropped the book. It landed on the floor with a loud 'thump'. Susan took hold of the ladder and slowly began her descend. The ladder creaked with every move she made. The moment Susan's foot hit the ground, she sighed in relief. Susan turned to the shop keeper and smiled.

The woman, though smiling, shook her head. "So much trouble for a simple book."

Susan laughed lightly. She bent down and picked up the book. "To find this book, I would gladly battle a wobbly ladder."

The woman laughed. "Oh dear, you are such a treat."

"How much do I owe for the book?" Susan asked.

The woman waved her hand. "Oh no charge today, majesty."

"No, couldn't possibly take it." Susan insisted.

"I insist my lady. A merry Christmas to you." She called and walked off through the shop.

Susan frowned. She couldn't take the book. She picked up her basket and walked back toward the shop door. As Susan passed the front, she set a pile of coins on the table. She wasn't quite sure the price of the book, but she hoped she paid more than was necessary for it.

Susan tightened her cloak and ventured outside once more. The wind had picked a spell, but Susan wasn't worried. It was still a good few hours before the sun began setting, and she only had two more stops to make before she needed to return to the castle.

yes this has a point in the fic, just be patient.

i onw nothing


	2. Mistletoe

Susan strolled through the halls of the castle several hours later. Her basket filled with the items she had set out to find. Her cloak was soaked through from the snow that had fallen on it. The cloak fell against Susan's ankles as she walked through the halls.

"Queen Susan!" called a rugged voice.

Susan stopped, as did her heart. She turned slowly, seeing the young King Caspian walking through the halls of the castle. He towered over her by four inches. His dark brown hair danced beside his tones face. Susan tried to hold back her smile. It was no secret that they shared something, after the kiss they shared, but they needed to set Narnia right first.

"Yes King Caspian?" Susan asked.

Caspian reached her in the hall. "Your brothers were looking for you earlier. I told them that if I ran into you, that I would pass along the message."

Susan smiled. "Thank you. I'll go find my brother's then."

She turned slowly and diverted toward her chambers.

"I believe your brother's are in the Library with Queen Lucy." Caspian said.

Susan turned. "Thank you."

Caspian nodded his head gracefully and continued through the hall.

Susan exhaled slowly. Her hand reached into the basket, running her finger along the book. She bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder.

"King Caspian." Susan called.

Caspian turned. "Yes?"

Words left Susan's mind.

"Queen Susan?" Caspian urged.

Susan shook her head. "I seem to have forgotten when you were leaving for the conference in Archland."

Caspian lifted his head in acknowledgement. "I leave in a few hours, actually."

Susan's heart sank, but her head nodded. Caspian would miss Christmas, but the conference with Archland was necessary for Narnia. "You would best to bring a warm cloak. The wind has picked up."

Caspian nodded. "I shall remember that. Thank you."

"One more thing, Caspian." Susan said. She walked down the hall while reaching into her basket. She pulled out the leather-bound book. "I know it's not Christmas yet, but seeing as you won't be here for Christmas I thought it bet to give this to you now."

Caspian slowly took the book form Susan. His left hand ran over the binding of the book. "Tales of the Golden Age."

Susan gave a small smile. "Doctor Cornelius told me than you enjoyed the stories he told you of the old Narnia. I thought you might enjoy it. And it could come in handy during your trip to Archland."

Caspian smiled. He looked up to Susan. "This is the best Christmas present I've been given. Thank you Susan."

Susan nodded, her cheeks growing warm.

Suddenly a lighthearted giggled echoed through the halls.

Susan and Caspian both turned their heads. Lucy, Edmund, and Peter were standing down the hall. Lucy held her hands to her mouth, still laughing. Edmund looked a tad embarrassed, while Peter tried not to show any emotion.

"Lucy what are giggling about?" Susan asked.

Lucy lowered her hands and pointed above them. "Look up."

Susan frowned and looked up. A small green plant wrapped in red ribbon hung from the ceiling. Susan's mouth opened slightly.

"Mistletoe." Caspian said.

Susan looked to Lucy. "When was that put up?"

Lucy shrugged. "I'm not sure, but you two are under it."

Susan's cheeks flushed. That was why Edmund was embarrassed and why Peter was trying to be calm.

"Alright Lu, that's enough. Back to the library." Peter said. Lucy groaned, but he took her arm and began leading her back. Edmund didn't need any notion to follow them.

Caspian chuckled. "Has Lucy been appointed to uphold ancient traditions?"

Susan laughed lightly. "It would appear so."

"Well, we'd best not break tradition. There's no telling what punishment she would inflict upon us." Caspian said. He reached out slowly and touched Susan's cheek.

Susan felt his hand trail down her cheek. His fingers reached to her other cheek and gently pull her face toward him. AS Susan looked at him, she found herself gazing into the dark eyes that held a longing look within them. Susan had seen that same look when she was supposed to return to London, and many times after that. Each time she saw that look, there was always something to hold them back, save for one.

Caspian leaned down, gently pulling up Susan's chin. His lips gently touched Susan's. Susan closed her eyes, losing herself in the moment. His hand reached around her head, enlacing her hair around his fingers. Susan's hand hesitantly reached up, touching his cheek.

The kiss was short, but powerful. Caspian released Susan slowly, but still held her head. He pulled from her until their foreheads met. Susan's thumb lightly traced around his chin. Oh how he wanted to spend the next few days in her arms, to feel the touch of her lips. But Narnia needed them first. They could not deny it.

"If the conference should go well, I should return by Christmas night." Caspian whispered.

Susan smiled and looked up at him. "Then my King had best be on his way."

tada!

what do you think? i wanted to do a simple christmas story without major romance.

i own nothing


End file.
